


I'm With You

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [51]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cuddling, Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Rank Disparity, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Hamilton and Washington hold on.





	I'm With You

By the time Hamilton is finally released from medical observation, it’s the middle of the night. The diplomatic compound is a veritable ghost town, every corridor dimmed and eerily silent. The brightest illumination comes through the occasional enormous window or skylight—the planet’s three distinct moons shining through flawless glass—but even this is a surreal and melancholy glow.

He’s relieved to reach Starfleet’s floor and find the common room empty. No one is up late tonight. Even better, none of his bunkmates will wonder at his absence if he fails to appear in his own bed. As far as anyone in this part of the building knows, Hamilton is still with medical.

Aside from the three officers—including Ensign Pitcher—who were legitimately injured during escape attempts, he is the final person to be released on his own recognizance tonight. Given the late hour, the doctors suggested he stay with them until morning, but Hamilton pushed until he got his way.

Now, without hesitation, he strides directly toward Washington’s door. He’s not surprised to find the it unlocked, or to discover Washington awake when he steps through.

Washington has dressed for sleep, but he sits cross-legged in the middle of the bed as though meditating. The general has never been one for meditation, which makes the sight an unlikely tableau. It pings Hamilton’s protective instincts, makes him ache to promise that he is safe and whole.

Neither one of them dares to speak. With walls so thin and no guarantee the admirals quartered to either side are unconscious, _any_ identifiable noise is too great a risk. Hamilton has already taken a gamble coming here instead of returning to his own assigned quarters. If he’s discovered—if anyone spots him departing just before morning—there will be no denying their misconduct.

Tonight Hamilton can’t bring himself to care. The way Washington blinks at him without moving, no hint of surprise, tells him that for once they are on exactly the same page.

Hamilton locks the door behind him, relieved to have at least this much privacy, and crosses the room without a word. The mattress dips beneath his knees as he shuffles toward his general, and then Washington is reaching for him. Guiding him down. Lying beside him and tugging Hamilton securely into the circle of powerful arms.

Hamilton buries his face against Washington's broad chest, barely muffling a helpless sound of relief. It’s been so fucking long since they were last able to touch—before this awful mission—before the tachyon mishap. His senses are amped up to an uncomfortable degree.

He can feel Washington shaking against him, and lips press warmly to his temple. Lingering there.

It’s an absolute cruelty that they have to be quiet. Hamilton doesn’t even dare kiss his general. He can’t trust himself to be content with a kiss, and he cannot afford to get carried away. Washington’s willpower would normally be enough to rein them both in, but even if Hamilton were willing to bet on that tonight—a risky prospect considering the stress of the last few days—it’s not fair to put the entire burden of self-restraint on Washington’s shoulders.

So Hamilton curls closer and clings shamelessly. Washington slowly relaxes, exhaling an exhausted sigh.

Neither of them speaks, but for once they don’t require words. They breathe. And calm by degrees. And hold onto each other in the stubborn, grateful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Part, Shine, Deny


End file.
